


【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（五）

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019





	【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（五）

托尼伸手紧紧摁住彼得的后颈不让他逃开，舌头深深嵌入男孩的口腔里，彼得来不及吞咽的口水失控的淌了下来，嗓子里都是呜呜咽咽的声音，他从不知道接吻也能这么刺激，仿佛有电流贯穿了他全身，男人的双手趁机抚摸过他略有些纤细的锁骨，从衣领伸进去，直到摩擦过他稚嫩的乳头，男孩全身颤栗了一下，一小点粘液沾湿了他的内裤。竟然这样都能小高潮，彼得羞耻地埋头在托尼的肩膀。  
“我又不第一次知道你是个敏感的小东西。”托尼低声笑他，然后将男孩抱起来，放到在一旁的操作台上。  
彼得坐在操作台上，双手抱着托尼的脖子，双腿晃晃悠悠，眼睛亮晶晶看着他。这种全然信任的感觉让托尼完全控制不住自己，他拉开男孩宽大的T恤，钻进去用舌尖舔吻着男孩粉嫩粉嫩的乳尖，双手解开彼得的腰带，伸进去照顾已经湿润的小家伙。彼得被刺激的双手抓住斯塔克的头发，嘴里哼叫着不知道在说什么。  
托尼借着精液的润滑小心摸到入口处，那张小嘴已经热烈地张开一条缝欢迎自己，里面的穴肉鲜嫩滚烫，是除了他没有任何人知道的天堂。简单的扩张之后，老男人就等不及地换上了自己的真家伙，彼得在他顶进来的时候忍不住尖叫了一声咬住了托尼的肩膀。然后就感觉到了那个好几次欺负自己的大家伙不客气地回击了自己的小屁股，上上下下不客气地抽插起来。毫无规律可言的高频率插入插得男孩感觉下腹都要痉挛起来，两条腿反射性地夹紧了男人的腰，却更方便了托尼的动作，男人进入的一次比一次深，身体撞击的啪啪声回荡在空荡荡的办公室里格外醒耳。  
“啊......斯塔克先生......慢一点.......嗯啊！”  
托尼吻了吻男孩被刺激出泪水的眼角，“叫名字。”  
“托尼......慢一点......”  
“宝宝，你里面真舒服，我真想一辈子都不出来。”托尼不但没有减慢反而更加剧烈得侵犯男孩的腹腔。  
彼得受不了的哭叫出声，一想到这里还是斯塔克大楼，下面好几十层办公区域内人来人往，既羞耻又没有安全感，哭声里甚至有了一丝委屈。  
“不要这样......呜.....”  
托尼性格里的恶劣分子被完全激发出来，他现在只想狠狠地欺负他的睡衣宝宝，“求求我。”  
“求......求求你！托尼。”  
彼得感觉那个可怕的东西越来越大，自己里面涨的发疼，男人生殖器上的每一根突出的血管都能切切实实感觉到在跳动，仿佛一个活物在吞噬自己。  
“啊——斯塔克先生，我害怕。”  
“叫爸爸。”托尼双手抚过男孩已经被汗湿透的额发，温柔地亲了亲他的额头，下体却越发过分起来。  
彼得崩溃地叫出声，“爸爸，求求你。”  
“乖宝宝。”托尼退出来然后缓缓地顶了进去，纾解男孩肠道的痉挛，彼得松开男人的肩膀，完全无力地躺在操作台上。托尼俯下身，亲吻他略带潮湿的滑嫩肌肤，托起男孩的腰部，方便自己完全的插入，有节奏地操着他的宝宝。  
滑腻的抽插声，肢体碰撞声和男孩断断续续的叫声伴着托尼满足的低喘在一断时间的此起彼伏之后靠近尾声，彼得感觉身体脱离了自己，一个前所未有的深入，托尼开始在他体内射精，他抓紧男人的手臂，下身被烫的一阵收缩，持续了好长一段时间托尼才完全结束。  
彼得已经困得睁不开眼，昨天他还和内德玩游戏玩到半夜。托尼怜爱地擦了擦他湿漉漉的眼角额头，调高了办公室的温度。用睡衣包起男孩，抱到了寝室。  
托尼联系了哈皮重新送一份热粥过来，并无情地通知要收回哈皮自由出入他办公室的权限。  
哈皮送东西过来的时候，从开着的寝室门里只看见男孩露在外面白嫩的小腿。  
“真的不需要我帮什么忙么。”  
“不需要。”托尼端着食物进了屋子里。  
“不要了，斯塔克先生！”被吵醒的彼得嘟囔着。  
“乖，你得吃点东西，洗个澡再睡。”


End file.
